The point of sale packaging for hair accessories is commonly a 2-sided card made from paper with diecuts to accommodate the accessories. After purchasing such hair accessories, individuals frequently store them on the original packaging. Over time, however, the paper generally deteriorates as a result of continued handling. Hair accessories are then lacking storage. As a result, they become difficult to organize and are often misplaced and/or lost. Further, individuals who have purchased multiple accessories on separate packaging often end up having many original packaging units in their possession, which contributes to disorganization and utilizes storage space in drawers, shelves, closets and other locations in which the accessories are stored.
Hair accessories can easily be misplaced and lost while traveling. Some individuals utilize travel pouches or small bags to transport their accessories. These are generally bulky and utilize valuable luggage space. Further, it becomes increasingly difficult to find a particular hair accessory when a variety of accessories are thrown together in a travel pouch or small bag.
As such, improvements for organizing, storing and transporting hair accessories are needed.